I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of building construction and is more particularly directed to the providing of vented openings into the attic region and into the basement regions of a building. The invention is even more particularly directed to such a method and apparatus wherein it includes means to be easily placed at various locations along the sides of the building structure during the construction, or renovation, of said building with a minimum installation time and cost while at the same time not obstructing the placement of insulative material throughout the building.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art construction and method for providing vents into buildings, and the like, has curtailed the full coverage placement of insulating material. Usually vents must have an area adjacent to the insulating material that is void of the insulation in order to allow air to circulate into and out of the building areas described above. Prefabricated vents usually only included a screened cover with fasteners applied to the rafters, and the like. This requires much care and labor to be sure that adequate placement of insulation does not block the vent screens from being fully operable. There is nothing known to me which utilizes the principles of this invention.